Veneno en la piel
by Nyu Oz Leonhart
Summary: Me empujas y me sacas de tu calle para ir a buscar mi auto. Conozco bien la rutina y vida del pelirrojo. Las noches de fiesta son su vida y pasatiempo favorito, sabe siempre donde será la mejor fiesta y no se pierde ninguna YAOI Bryan x Yuriy


_Dicen que tienes veneno en la piel  
y es que estás hecha de plástico fino.  
Dicen que tienes un tacto divino  
y quien te toca se queda con él._

Te conocí hace un par de días, estabas pasado de copas. Salías del bar más popular de la capital de Rusia, tropezaste conmigo cuando entraba junto con mi novia al lugar. Te sujetaste a mi cazadora para mantener el equilibrio, recuerdo que gruñí al sentirte colgado de mi brazo, estuve a punto de empujarte, pero tú giraste la cabeza y vi tu hermoso rostro. Llevabas el cabello de fuego completamente desalineado, aun así resaltaba todas tus facciones, tu nariz afilada, tus labios delgados y suculentos, la piel lechosa sin marcas de peca alguna, pero lo que más me impacto fue tu mirada.

Tus ojos azules me cautivaron en un segundo, olvide quien era, que hacía allí y con quién estaba. Y cuando sentí que me perdía en ese mar inmenso tú sonreíste con inocencia, dulzura y picaría. Te incorporaste y seguiste tu camino, todos en la fila te seguían con la mirada deseándote de una manera impura; mis nervios se crisparon.

\- ¿Van a entrar o no?- me dice el gorila que cuida la entrada.

\- Bryan- me llama mi novia.

\- Entra, te alcanzo en unos minutos- le pido.

\- Pero... que piensas hacer.

No respondo, salgo de la fila sin perderte de vista, camino tras tus pasos, observando tu andar, tu casi imperceptible contoneo, tus pasos firmes y decididos. Acelero mis zancadas hasta alcanzarte.

\- ¡Hey!- que manera más estúpida de llamar tu atención, pero ha salido de mi boca sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

Aun así te detienes y vuelves a mirarme con tus centelleantes ojos, esta vez no hay sonrisa, en cambio hay un gesto que pregunta lo que quiero y ni siquiera yo sé la razón por la que he corrido detrás de ti.

\- Te llevaré a casa- digo y tú arqueas una ceja enfadado.

\- No soy lo que piensas, búscate compañía en otro sitio- continuas tu camino con enfado, no imaginaba que era cara de porcelana pudiera hacer un gesto tan despectivo.

\- Te llevaré a tu casa- agrego antes de que estés fuera de mi alcance- mi auto está cerca.

\- No hace falta, vivo cerca de aquí- respondes sin detenerte.

Estúpido pelirrojo. Frunzo el ceño y te sigo mientras haces tú mayor esfuerzo por caminar en línea recta y sobre la acera. Cada esquinas te vuelves para mirarme y yo me detengo para darte tú espacio. Pasamos así cinco cuadras. Hasta que te detienes y te recargas contra la pared buscando apoyo. Me apresuro a alcanzarte, me pongo en cuclillas dándote la espalda.

\- Anda, no estaré aquí toda la noche —intento sonar poco caballeroso, no quiero que te enteres que estoy babeando por ti.

No hay negativa, sólo tu peso sobre mi cuerpo. Tus brazos sobre mis hombros, tus piernas delgadas pero bien formadas (siento mis manos temblar al tocarte aun sobre la tela del pantalón), tu pecho sobre mi espalda y tu cálido y envinado aliento golpeando mi mejilla derecha.

\- ¿Hacia dónde?

Me susurra su dirección, no hacen falta más que un par de bloques. Es una calle amplia con mesas de café a lo largo del adoquine. Señala un edificio de tres plantas color azul con blanco y yo le llevo hasta la puerta para bajarlo en la escalinata.

\- Vivo en la planta alta- señalas la parte de arriba- te invitaría a entrar, pero a mi madre no le gustan los extraños.

\- Un pago justo es que me digas tu nombre- estiro los músculos- creo que ya entendiste que no soy un mal tipo.

Me miras escudriñándome de pies a cabeza, buscando en mí una simple razón para no responder, arrugas la nariz levemente y sé que no encuentras nada malo.

\- Yuriy- respondes y tu nombre queda clavado en mi mente— con Y al final

\- Fue un placer ser tu escolta esta noche Yuriy. Puedo serlo cuando quieras- sonrío intentando ser los más cautivador posible.

\- Debo irme... —buscas en tu pantalón y cuando sacas la llave empiezo a girarme— ¡hey!- me llamas imitándome, bajas un escalón y te cuelgas a mi cuello con tus gráciles brazos mientras tu boca se une a la mía en un pasional beso. Esa noche conocí lo como besaba un demonio, un demonio con sabor a alcohol y menta.

 _Y si esta noche quieres ir a bailar  
vete poniendo el disfraz de pecadora,  
pero tendrás que estar lista en media hora  
porque si no yo no te paso a buscar._

Hace 2 meses de ese encuentro (de ese beso) y como siempre estoy aquí esperándote. Fuera de tu casa, con el coche aparcado a una calle, miro el reloj y me dice que ya llevas 20 minutos de retraso. ¡Diablos! ni siquiera a mi exnovia le tolere tanto, pero a ti... ¡tú me tienes embrujado!

Por fin, al minuto 23 sales. Permaneces un momento en la puerta acomodándote el abrigo. Buscas en los bolsillos y sacas una cajetilla de cigarro la cual golpeas un poco con los dedos y un cigarrillo sube ligeramente para ser sujetado por esos labios tuyos. Le enciendes fuego con una cerrilla que tiras enseguida. Me miras y te acercas a mí con tus movimientos hipnóticos y elegantes dignos de ti.

\- ¿Listo para gozar la noche?

\- Depende que es lo que tengas en mente- tomo el cigarro de los labios de mi hombre y lo tiro a un lado- no me gusta el sabor que deja en ti.

\- Pues no me beses- dices a manera de reto- o intenta quitarme todos los que llevo en cima.

Sin demasiado esfuerzo te tomo de la mano y te atraigo a mi cuerpo para aprisionarte contra la pared y besarte a mi antojo. Tú simplemente te dejas hacerte mío, te ofreces a mí y yo sé que solo es parte de tu juego, sólo deseas embriagarme más con tu sabor y sabes que lo consigues.

\- ¿A dónde quieres ir primero?- rompo el beso por la mera necesidad de tomar aire y recobrar la cordura- porque yo podría seguir así toda la noche.

\- Tampoco me importaría, pero podríamos pasarla mejor en otro sitio.

Me empujas y me sacas de tu calle para ir a buscar mi auto. Conozco bien la rutina y vida del pelirrojo. Las noches de fiesta son su vida y pasatiempo favorito, sabe siempre donde será la mejor fiesta y no se pierde ninguna, y a todas ellas terminó asistiendo ya sea con mi lobito (es así como le llamo) o para librarlo de algún problema que haya surgido de su manera de beber o sus encantos utilizados al máximo. De cualquier manera siempre termino a tu lado.

 _Pero primero quieres ir a cenar_  
 _y me sugieres que te lleve a un sitio caro_  
 _a ver si aceptan la cartilla del paro,_  
 _porque si no lo tenemos que robar._

\- Escuche que un chico de tu escuela dará una fiesta- ya he escuchado ese argumento demasiadas veces- será en un bar del norte, porque no vamos y me presentas a algunos de tus amigos.

\- ¿Seguro de que escuchaste bien cariño? Yo no me he enterado de nada- aunque es normal, yo nunca me entero de esas cosas.

\- Sí, es uno de esos chicos millonarios. Escuche que alquilo todo el lugar y pago todo para que sus invitados no gastaran una sola moneda- dices con ese gesto entusiasmado.

\- ...- no digo nada así que tú aprovechas para intentar convencerme de algo más.

\- Así podríamos cenar algo antes. Hay un nuevo restaurante cerca del conservatorio que dicen que es asombroso.

\- Yuriy, hoy no es un buen momento para cenar en uno de esos lugares.

\- ¿Porque no?- frunces el ceño.

\- Gaste casi toda mi mesada cuando rompiste aquella pecera tropical de esa discoteca ¿lo recuerdas? Y después quisiste quedarte en aquel hotel para que tu madre no te viera en ese estado tan lamentable.

\- Eso fue hace una semana- te quejas- aun así quiero ir. Lograre que me hagan un descuento.

\- No me gusta Yuriy- pero tú no aceptas nunca un no como respuesta, y mientras subes al auto reviso mi cartera... creo que podré pagar aunque no te lo diré.

Sin duda el lugar es asombroso, la decoración, la arquitectura, los meseros y la comida estaban fuera de la realidad, sobre todo los precios. Más sé que nunca revisas el lado derecho de las cartas, sabes que lo vales y aun después de todo ese lujo y exquisitez, terminas siempre siendo lo más fascinante.

Pides en cuanto llega el mesero al que enseguida le sonríes, le sonrojas en un instante y yo te miro hacer la misma rutina para conseguirte un descuesto. Siempre te sales con la tuya y terminas obteniendo un asombroso descuento aunado a un par de números telefónicos. Me pregunto porque no te digo que estoy cansado de esto.

Comemos entre insinuaciones, adoras que la gente te mire por las buenas o por las malas. Sonríes elegante y les miras altivo para volver a nuestra conversación, es por ello que nunca dudo en pagar ni uno de tus caprichos… cada segundo a tu lado es memorable.

 _Yo voy haciéndome la cuenta de cabeza_  
 _y tú prodigas tu sonrisa con esmero_  
 _y te dedicas a insultar al camarero_  
 _y me salpicas con espuma de cerveza._

Pides la factura y yo comienzo a calcular mentalmente el monto de esta. Si sumo tu bebida y la mía, más los platillos y ese postre, solo porque te dijeron que era con frambuesas naturales y sin azúcar. Espero que te hagan ese descuento porque si no tendremos que salir corriendo del lugar o quedarnos a lavar platos… quedarme a lavar platos, corrijo en mi mente. La cuenta llega a nuestra mesa, la tomas de las manos de aquel chico y le agradeces su servicio mordiéndote los labios con suavidad. Miro hacia otro lado deseando que no hagas eso delante de mí. Recuerdo las muchas veces que me haz repetido que lo nuestro es casual, nada de compromisos, pero me niego a creer que algo casual (como tú lo llamas) sea como lo nuestro, llamadas a diario, salidas frecuentes, besos apasionados…

\- ¿Qué se supone que es esto?- gruñe mi pelirrojo al mesero que se queda pasmado.

\- …- tomo la cuenta y la examino, está completa y después observo la molestia. Apenas le habían hecho el diez por ciento de descuento, justo para pagarla, por lo cual respiro.

\- ¿Eres un idiota?- pregunta- no estoy conforme con ello, quiero que traigas al gerente, no permitiré que un tardado como tú me atienda.

Sacó la cartera enseguida y le doy la cantidad justa (más la propina) al mesero que sale corriendo mientras tú sigues insultándole a distancia. Te tomo del brazo y te hago levantar de la silla con delicadeza y te llevo fuera del restaurante intentando tranquilizarte.

\- Vayamos por una cerveza, a esa fiesta que dijiste- digo sin pensar y tus ojos pierden esa fiereza para recuperar esa picardía y vivacidad que me enloquecen.

\- ¿Estás seguro?- preguntas sólo por cortesía, más estas orgulloso de que seda a tus deseos.

\- Se me antoja una cerveza- era más la necesidad de una que el gusto por ella.

El bar contratado era en efecto sede de la fiesta de un compañero de mi curso, de un salón diferente, pero le conocía lo suficiente para que nos dejaran entrar con facilidad. Robas enseguida una cerveza de una de las meseras que la llevaba a otro sitio, la bebes ansioso, derramando espuma por tu barbilla. Los cercanos a ti te miran hipnotizados y yo te jalo para ir a un lugar apartado. Tú te niegas derramando la bebida a mis pies y te pierdes entre la muchedumbre buscando una nueva copa.

 _Y aquí te espero en la barra del bar,  
mientras que tú vas haciendo discoteca.  
Como te pases, te lo advierto, muñeca,  
que yo esta vez no te voy a rescatar._

Me voy a la barra que esta un par de escalones arriba de la pista de baile, así puedo verte mejor y estar pendiente de ti. El cumpleañero está allí y me tomo una copa con él a la par que tu contoneas tu cuerpo a las notas de la música que inundan el lugar.

Empiezas bailando con una rubia que sin dudarlo se cuelga a tu cuello pegando sus curvas y tú sonríes, esa sonrisa que hace que las luces se opaquen.

Dos piezas más con la misma chica y después otra se te pega y yo te miro desde lejos relajándome, se bien que no estas interesado en ellas. Bebo tranquilo y tú haces lo mismo pero de manera sedienta y apresurada ¿Cuántas llevas ya? Yo he perdido la cuenta por ti, y estoy seguro que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de lo que ingieres.

Será mejor que te saque de esa fiesta, más en el momento que lo pienso ya estas entablando conversación con un fulano, le tocas el brazo insinuante y saltas a su amigo para arrastrarlo al centro de la pista y usar tus encantos.

Aprieto los dientes y me aferró al vaso que sostengo con fuerza, estoy decidido a no sacarte de tus aprietos, no otra vez. Haz lo que quieras Ivanov, estoy comenzando a fastidiarme de esto. De ser un cachorro que corre cuando le llamas. Con solo tronar tus dedos estoy arrodillado a aceptar tus órdenes.

Esto está llegando demasiado lejos, te veo bailar entre un grupo de tres chicos que empiezan a parecer pulpos y no les detienes, les ínsitas con tus miradas y tus movimientos. Dejo el vaso casi lleno en la barra y salgo sin despedirme, sin ni siquiera mirarte.

 _Te crees que eres una bruja consumada  
y lo que pasa es que estás intoxicada;  
y eso que dices que ya no tomas nada,  
pero me dicen por ahi: "Que sí, que sí,  
que sí, que sí", y dicen, dicen..._

 _Dicen que tienes veneno en la piel_  
 _y es que estás hecha de plástico fino._  
 _Dicen que tienes un tacto divino_  
 _y quien te toca se queda con él._

Empiezo a enfundarme en el abrigo, subo la cremallera hasta el cuello y froto mis manos. Será una noche fría, será mejor regresar a casa para entrar en calor, aunque dudaba que pudiera dormir plácidamente.

\- ¡Bryan!- escucho que gritas y me doy vuelta para verte correr (con demasiada torpeza) hacia mí- ¿Por qué te vas? La tarta aun no llega- bromeas y te sujetas a mi brazo para recuperar el equilibrio.

\- Me importa un bendito cacahuate la tarta- levanto mi voz y me miras sorprendido- odio ver cómo te alcoholizas de esa manera creyendo que eres lo mejor del mundo. Haciéndote perder la cabeza para que puedas restregar el culo con cualquiera que te dé la gana, creyendo que todo está bien porque estas hasta las cejas de vodka y quien sabe que otras combinaciones.

No puedo evitar que el veneno salga de mi boca, lo escupo directamente intentando (quizás sin querer) hacerte daño, herirte y que de una buena vez te alejes de mí, porque sé que yo no podre apartarme de ti por más que lo intente. Así que continúo diciéndote todo lo que me he guardado.

\- ¿Crees que controlas tu manera de beber Yuriy? Pues déjame desmentirte ¡no lo haces! te encanta perderte, intoxicarte, creer que todo lo que haces está bien y estoy seguro que sigues consumiendo esas asquerosas metanfetaminas o ¿es que ya las cambiaste por el éxtasis?

La cara del pelirrojo se conmociono. Le veo cambiar de palia a roja y a un blanco enfermizo.

\- ¿Piensas que no lo sé? He escuchado en esas fiestas a las que me arrastras que sigues consumiéndolas, de lo ardiente que te pones si combinas bebida y píldoras- le miró con odio y celos- cuentan lo fácil que es llevarte a un lugar apartado para disfrutar de tu cuerpo.

\- ¡Calla!- mis palabras habían sido una bofetada a su orgullo- Mientes- me suelta como si solo tocarme le quemara la piel- la he dejado, lo sabes- me dices retrocediendo, no hacia la fiesta si no hacia la iluminada avenida, quizás en búsqueda de un taxi. Pero es claro que huyes de mí, de la verdad.

\- Eso es lo que dicen- repito.

\- Si lo que dicen por ahí vale más que mi palabra entonces no tenemos nada que hacer juntos.

— Entonces ¿estamos juntos? —claro, intenta manejarme.

Continúas caminado hacia atrás, hasta que cierras tus ojos y te vas por tu camino. Metes las manos en los bolsillos de tu pantalón pues el abrigo no lo llevas encima. Buscas dinero en ellos, puedo verlo aun a la distancia pero ambos sabemos que no tienes, y si lo tuvieses debe estar en el abrigo que dejaste en el auto.

Te haces a la idea y continúas caminando hacia tu casa ¿Cuánto tardarías en llegar? ¿Una o dos horas? Suspiró y me voy al auto. Lo enciendo y dejo que el motor se caliente, veo tu abrigo en el asiento trasero. Lo tomo y enseguida tu aroma me envuelve. Lo arrojó al asiento del copiloto y acelero.

Acciono el claxon cuando me emparejo con el pelirrojo que ya tenía las mejillas rojas del frío. Bajo el cristal.

\- Yuriy- se negó a voltear- Yuriy, te llevo, te congelaras- nuevamente fui ignorado- al menos ponte tu abrigo, a ese paso tardaras horas en llegar.

\- Lárgate. No finjas que te importo.

Me aparcó, apago el motor y salgo del auto con abrigo en mano.

\- Yuu- le alcanzo y le pongo e l abrigo sobre los hombros- te llevo a casa.

\- No quiero verte- no hizo intento para abrigarse.

\- Yuriy- le tomo de la barbilla y con el solo contacto una chispa me electrifica todo el cuerpo- entra al auto, por favor. Soy un idiota y cuando me celas de esa manera pierdo la cordura, no quise decir aquello.

\- Pero lo hiciste.

\- Por favor- le condujo hasta el auto y le abrió la puerta.

Yuriy se puso el abrigo y el cinturón de seguridad para hundirse después en el asiento. Mirando a la gente, los negocios que cerraban, las luces de la ciudad. Veinte minutos de silencio hasta que me detengo en su sitio habitual cerca de la casa del taheño.

\- Gracias- dices al bajarte y te sigo rápidamente.

\- Yuriy…

\- No soy tan fácil como piensas.

Te marchas y yo me quede allí parado por horas, pensando en lo idiota que era.

 _Dices que yo no soy tu hombre ideal  
mientras hojeas con soltura una revista  
y me pregunto si tendrás alguna pista  
o alguna foto de tu "tal para cual"._

Cinco días sin saber del pelirrojo, no ha querido contestar mis llamadas y no he tenido tiempo para ir a buscarle. Los exámenes finales me tienen atado a los libros. Necesito mantener mi buen promedio o mis padres se negaran a aumentarme la mesada, y con el exigente novio que tengo no puedo darme ese lujo.

Miró el reloj, aún es temprano y si se apuraba podría ir a ver a mi lobito, unos minutos era todo lo que necesitaba para poder concentrarme. La puerta de mi dormitorio se abre, mi madre apareció y dio paso a un pelirrojo que me miraba de manera divertida. Nos dejan solos.

\- Debe ser difícil para ti- miras las paredes de mi cuarto y me se siento avergonzado de no haber limpiado- tener una pareja como yo- señalo los diplomas en la pared, los reconocimientos y los trofeos en la repisa- no somos en nada parecidos.

\- ¿Eso que importa?

\- Al parecer a ti te importa- tomo una revista que estaba sobre su escritorio y se recostó en la cama del platinado y comenzó a hojearla- creo que no eres mi hombre ideal.

Le miro, mas no le digo nada, estoy feliz de tenerle a mi lado, así que continúo estudiando sabiendo que estas a salvo en mi habitación, y que por la noche mis sabanas tendrán el olor de mi pelirrojo… Me pregunto si tendrás alguna idea de lo que buscas en esta vida lobito, porque no te das cuenta que soy yo.

 _Te crees que eres una bruja consumada_  
 _y lo que pasa es que estás intoxicada;_  
 _y eso que dices que ya no tomas nada,_  
 _pero me dicen por ahi: "Que sí, que sí,_  
 _que sí, que sí", y dicen, dicen..._

 _Dicen que tienes veneno en la piel_  
 _y es que estás hecha de plástico fino._  
 _Dicen que tienes un tacto divino_  
 _y quien te toca se queda con él._

Otro mes hemos sobrevivido, todo ha mejorado, Yuriy se ha tranquilizado o eso creía hasta hoy. Comienzo a sermonearle (apenas llegue por el después de sus clases y un tipo se le acercaba para robarle un beso sin previo aviso. Explote, le tomé de las solapas del abrigo arrojándolo contra una pared mientras que Yuriy se reía), te bajas del auto y con paso decidido entras a tu edificio, yo le sigo sin importarme si soy invitado o no, pero el pelirrojo no me detiene.

\- ¿Por qué no le detuviste?- sigo diciéndole mientras subo las escaleras tras él.

\- ¿Crees que lo planee?- gruñe y abre una puerta del tercer piso y entra dejando abierto para que yo lo haga también.

Es la primera vez que estoy en casa de Yuriy. Es acogedora, pequeña pero ideal para él y su madre. Le veo sacarse el abrigo y dejarlo en un sillón para desaparecer en una de las puertas de un estrecho pasillo. La habitación de mi pelirrojo era un caos de ropa, zapatos, libros de novelas baratas. Apenas se veía la cama y un espejo de cuerpo completo.

\- Te hice una pregunta- me dice.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Me vienes gritando todo el trayecto de mi colegio hasta acá para decirme eh?

\- Yuriy ¿desde cuándo no limpias?

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia- se sonrojo- ¿además que haces aquí? Mi madre podría llegar.

\- Podrías presentármela. Creo que querrá saber con quién sales hace meses.

\- Has perdido la cabeza- aseguras y tomas de mi mano para hacerme salir de tu cuarto.

 _Dicen que tienes un tacto divino  
y quien te toca se queda con él.  
Dicen que tienes veneno en la piel  
y quien te toca se queda con él._

Me quedo plantado donde estoy y con un tirón te hago regresar chocando con mi pecho. Me miras por un segundo y cierras los ojos. Yo pruebo tus labios intoxicándome nuevamente con su sabor, me he vuelto un adicto a ti y sé que no podré sobrevivir lejos de ti.

Te atrapo con mis brazos; estrechándote. Pegándote tanto a mí que siento tu corazón bombear cada vez más rápido ¿Estas nervioso? Quiero preguntar, porque yo lo estoy tanto que no sé qué hacer a continuación. Si es que quieres lo que yo he imaginado cada noche desde que te conocí. Te beso las mejillas y ansioso brinco a tu cuello.

Mis manos con torpeza empiezan a subirte el suéter por el pecho, me tiemblan y sudan. Me regaño mentalmente hasta que se controla ese tamboreó en ellas y te sacó la prenda por la cabeza desalineando tu cabello de atardecer. Desabotono la camisa y con cada botón abierto estoy más cerca de tu piel. Pero tú rompes el beso, me empujas y te apartas con una mirada que no puedo descifrar. Más para mi sorpresa terminas por sacarte la camisa con lentitud, dejándome ver tu piel blanca como la nieve, pura y perfecta. Sigues con tu pantalón y mi entrepierna se aprieta bajo la tela ¿Cómo puedes crear tantas emociones y sensaciones en mí?

Quedas desnudo y mi corazón se detiene junto con mi respiración. Subes a tu cama y me haces una señal con tu dedo y tu mirada traviesa, para que te siga. De golpe me llega el pulso y el aire, a la par que mis manos se deshacen de mi abrigo y avanzo a tu cama.

\- No- dices y me detienes- la ropa no es aceptada.

Gateas hasta la orilla y comienzas a desnudarme, con demasiada lentitud que quisiera arrancarme la ropa, pero veo claramente en tus ojos de zafiro que disfrutas el tormento por el que me haces pasar. Me muerdo el labio inferior para soportar hasta que yo mismo me quito los zapatos y dejo la ropa atrás para subir a tu cama.

Me tocas y te tocas a ti mismo, hasta que mis manos no pueden controlarse y te tumban de espaldas. Te beso desde el cuello y bajo por tu pecho mientras tu lanzas leves suspiros cuando mi lengua toca tu piel. Juego con tus pezones, es una delicia el cómo se levantan bajo mis labios, más sigo bajando, tu vientre plano y más abajo esa excitación que está bajo mayor control que la mía.

La lamo sin miramientos, chupo y beso toda tu entrepierna hasta que tu miembro reacciona justo como quiero. Lo meto dentro de mi boca, sin saber exactamente que hacer, mas he visto demasiado para darme una idea. Ese sabor que empieza salir de tu punta es igual o más adictivo que el de tus labios. Tus manos se enredan en mi cabello y me dices que me detenga, que vaya lento. Suelto tu miembro y continuo mi descenso besando cada parte de tus piernas.

Te hago girar y dibujo líneas en tu espalda con mi lengua a lo que tu respondes estremeciéndote y con un par de jadeos suaves. Levanto tus caderas y la muerdo, tus nalgas perfectas, suaves que me invitan a explorarlas todavía más. Las separo y veo ese agujero delicado, rosado y sonrió antes de lamerlo.

Tú intentas apartarte pero te tengo bien sujeto, así que sigo mi tarea. Tras varias lamidas mi lengua hace presión sobre esa entrada, puedo sentir como tu resistencia va cediendo y entra ligeramente intento moverla dentro de ese estrecho canal, necesito algo más duro que mi lengua.

\- Bryan- susurras y yo despierto.

\- Yuriy… quiero hacértelo.

Volteas la cabeza y me miras, acto seguido tomas una almohada y la colocas bajo tu cara, quizás para morderla o ahogar los gritos, pero eso solo me dice que tengo tu autorización. Me pongo derecho y lubrico mi propio miembro con el líquido preseminal y lo pego a tu entrada. Empujando con cuidado, entrando despacio mientras te pido que te sueltes un poco pues estas tan, tan apretado… que no quiero venirme en segundos.

Cuando mis caderas golpean tus glúteos te obligo a enderezarte y pegar tu espalda a mi pecho, te beso despacio al igual que mi miembro entra y sale de ti.

Maldigo la noche en la que te conocí, maldigo esos ojos azules, maldigo esa sonrisa y sobre todo te maldigo a ti Yuriy Ivanov, porque desde esa noche que tocaste mi brazo me envenenaste, soy tu esclavo y lo seré por toda la vida.

Ahora lo sé, seré tuyo… y haré que seas mío.

 _se queda con él  
veneno en la piel  
se queda con él  
veneno en la piel  
veneno en la piel._


End file.
